Wireless transceivers, such as mobile communication devices, sometimes use a half duplex mode of communication. Using the half duplex mode, a wireless transceiver can transmit and receive, but cannot simultaneously do both. When multiple wireless transceivers are communicating in a group environment, one or more wireless transceivers can receive a signal transmitted by another wireless transceiver. It is desirable, however, that only one transceiver transmit at any given time to avoid transmission collisions. Transmission collisions can disrupt communications. In a communication system that has a central controller, such as a base radio station, the central controller typically provides a timing signal to keep the transceivers synchronized, thereby preventing transmission collisions from occurring.
In a systemless call environment, that is a call environment that does not have a central controller such as a basestation, the wireless transceivers typically are required to synchronize with each other at the start of each transmission. This synchronization process consumes time and power, thus reducing battery life. Moreover, in group calls, there remains an issue of which member in the group is granted the group channel for transmission. Oftentimes, wireless transceivers participating in a group call transmit at random. Thus, transmission collisions sometimes occur and multiple synchronization signals are sometimes generated. When multiple synchronizations are generated, some members participating in a group may synchronize with a particular transceiver, while others may synchronize with another transceiver. In consequence, the group can be divided into multiple subgroups with each subgroup having its own synchronization. Thus, no effective and efficient method appears to exist for providing synchronization between wireless transceivers participating in a group call when a central controller is not available.